crazybonespediafandomcom-20200216-history
Gogo's Crazy Bones (TV series)
The Gogo's Crazy Bones TV Series was a television show that was planned, but never released. Much like other Crazy Bones products, it has been buried in the past. Summary The Gogos are tiny creatures that live on a world called GOGO, which exists on a parallel plane to our own universe. In the center of their world is Goplex, a vast complex where all Gogos are mysteriously created. Very little is known about who runs Goplex, or what exactly goes on inside, but the Gogos can communicate through Glix, their only point of direct contact. Glix sends teams of GoGoGetters, like the one led by Beenzo, on scavenger missions to Earth. Beenzo and his team use their unique special abilities to travel to our planet and hunt down human artifacts in the service of Goplex. The trick is, Gogos are only one inch tall on Earth. They must navigate giant obstacles, feral animals, hungry insects, fast-moving mega-machines, and semi-hostile humans, while avoiding being discovered, captured, or accidentally crushed. General Information This Series was animated by Aronnax Animation Studios, and was going to be include fifty two 11 minute episodes and would have most likely been rated TV-Y7 (FV). It is unknown what channel it woud've been on, since the series had been cancelled before any channel had the chance to pick it up. Only one episode exists. Three versions of the episode were released online, but all three variations were eventually removed from the websites they were posted from. All information of the television series has been removed, and the series is a form of lost media. Each of these pilots included different scenes, different voice actors (in some cases), and occasionally, slightly different animation movements. The Gogo's featured in the series pilot were never made into Crazy Bones figurines, though a future series would have most likely included them in some form. Characters *Beenzo - Leader of the team. He is naive and often makes bad choices. Beenzo is often side-tracked, and a little too proud of himself. His special power allows him to temporarily paralyze other Gogos. *Mojita - Mojita is without a doubt the most important member of the GogoGetters team. She often helps Beenzo onto the right track during missions. She is the only female character in the group. *Streubel - Despite his cute appearance, Streubel is very grumpy. He is known for his constant complaints. His special ability is that he can hold his breath for long periods of time, but the rest of the team finds this very uninteresting, often laughing at it. *Flarboil - Flarboil is the life of the party, and cheers up anyone on the team. He is very silly, and often tries to get a laugh out of Streubel. *Harpsie - Harpsie is very forgetful and very shy. He can stretch his arms to reach almost anything. *Glix - Glix is a living machine that manages the Gogo's world, and sends out teams of GogoGetters to retrieve specific objects from Earth and return them to GOGO. He is very snappy, and has very little patience. He appears as a simple monitor, but is much more than that. *Background characters - These are often Series 1 characters that are only in the background. *Unknown Character: Brown Robot that looks similar to TS-1900 from Dracco's Toonz. It can record video footage, and stutters when it is talking. *Unknown Character 2: A buff, blue character that is wearing a vest with an exclamation point on it. He is not seen on screen as much as the other team members. He has a tough, can-do attitude, and a rough voice. Trivia *Groovy and Edge Gogo's can be seen during the intro. *Many fans hated the pilot episode posted on GogosCrazyBonesNA's Youtube channel. which is most likely why it was removed from the channel shortly after it was uploaded. *Mosh, Angiru and a few other Gogo's can be seen entering ships. *It is unknown when the Gogo's in the series will be released, or in any series at all. *The pilot episode had three versions. One was unfinished (5 Mins) and all characters (except Beenzo) had different voice actors, and animation problems. The second has slightly improved animation, sync, and new voice actors. The third is the finished episode. *Animations for background characters are reused from other Crazy Bones commercials, such as the Cool Gogo's and Urban Toys ads. *In the promotional image, Mosh's silhouette can be seen inside of Glix. Category:TV Series Category:Promotional Category:Lost in Time Category:About